TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA... TERCERA PARTE DE EL CAMINO
by trades
Summary: Tercera parte del El Camino. LIBRIN TRES
1. Default Chapter

****

Autora: Trades.

Sumario: tercera parte de EL CAMINO.

Feedback: sure baby, acá por supuesto y a _tradesgarden@hotmail.com__._

Disclaimer: al final.

****

TODO EL MUNDO AFUERA

Tercera parte de El Camino

Por Trades

Prologo:

CORRIENDO

__

"I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.

You're here, that's all I need to know.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

And rain will make the flower grow.

Just hold me now and let it be.

Shelter me, comfort me.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain will wash away what's past.

The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed.

The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest.

A breathe away from where you are.

I've come home from so far.

I don't feel any pain.

A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close,

And rain will make the flower grow."

Les Miserables

Seis meses después.

__

I am Colorblind

Era repentino, constante, tanto en el minuto en el que sucedía como en su vida en general. No era miedo, no, eso podía controlarlo, no era furia, no eso también podía manejarlo. Era terror, frió, sobrecogedor, asfixiante, paredes que se cernían sobre ella y la iban destruyendo poco apoco, arrasándola.

En momentos de lucidez, solía pensar en lo increíble de la resistencia humana al dolor, al sufrimiento, a la indignidad mas profunda e insoslayable. Ella era joven.

  
_coffee black and egg white_

Pero ahora, ahora no pensaba en nada, solo en el hombre golpeando la ventana de su auto.

- ¿señorita?...señorita, esta usted bien?.

- si- balbuceo- ¿que quiere?.

- esta estacionada en zona prohibida.

- ah... lo siento- se obligo a mirar a aquel hombre, a memorizar sus facciones tratando de parecer normal...tenia que hacerlo, su supervivencia dependía de eso...aunque eso ya no le importaba como antes, de hecho, jamás le había importado tanto porque su vida había sido fijada siempre por el compromiso, y el compromiso no cesaba nunca.

__

Pull me out from inside

Si ahora estaba ahí, era por la infinita estupidez de la herencia genética humana (o de lo que fuera en su caso): la sobre vivencia, ella, quien lo hubiera pensado, aliso el cabello... Saco su auto y observo al hombre que se retiraba, "solo un parroquiano... tal vez no, la ultima vez que pensé eso estuve sedada por dos días y casi llegaron por mi... él casi llego".

__

I am ready

Puso dirección norte y luego en medio de la ciudad se bajo, abandonándolo. El hombre se dirigió al auto después de verla.

- la encontré se dirige al norte en un Mercedes Benz al mall de la ciudad, creo que me reconoció.

- por supuesto que lo hizo- respondió una voz profunda.

- la alcanzaremos ahí.

- infórmenme directamente.

- Sí señor.

Se escabullo por el techo del probador y no dejo de correr hasta que sus pulmones amenazaron con explotar. Vio hacia la iglesia, y más allá al tren que atravesaba la zona. Dios no podía salvarla ahora, nada podía. Ellos ya estarían en el tren pero no podía hacer nada mas sino arriesgarse.

Subió al ultimo carro y encendió la laptop que acababa de comprar, *todo esta bien, un día mas, un día a la vez, pero para que...*. Pero ella sabia la respuesta, no era para vengarse, aun no estaba allí, primero necesitaba calmarse, darse el tiempo de odiar, como ellos se lo merecían. No, estaba viva solo para no caer frente a él, para no darle el lujo de apretar el gatillo, porque la humillación, era tan grande que ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, ni siquiera podría mirarlo sin sentir la indignidad, la repulsión. Estaba viva porque no tenia el coraje de enfrentarse a él, ni para apretar ella misma el gatillo. Aun no. La libertad tenia su precio. El precio era que con el tiempo, la persona comenzaba a pensar en el significado de su existencia y en las estupideces trascendentales como aquello que odias, aquello que amas… y aquello que temes…y ella le temía a él. 

__

I am taffy stuck and tongue tied   
Stutter shook and uptight 

_*No dejare que me hagan esto otra vez...*._ Dio puñetazos contra la pared hasta que le broto sangre pero no lo noto. _*Solo debo huir, seguir huyendo, hasta que amanezca*_ se acurruco con las manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras se mecía. Hacia atrás y adelante, hacia atrás y hacia delante…meciendo el tiempo.

__

Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine

En la ciudad el hombre de la camioneta llamo por teléfono:

- la perdimos- no hubo respuesta- se nos escabullo en un vestidor... lo intentaremos de nuevo.

- eso es obvio- colgó.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea se paso la mano por su cabello y miro a la mujer rubia sentada frente a él.

Ella debe morir- le dijo una voz. Pero como siempre el hombre del bastón la desoyó.

Oversight

Flexiono los dedos, y en medio del tumulto interior se maravillo de sentir, su mano, sus dedos, su brazo. Era tan inusual el sentirse, cuando le daba la sensación de estar congelado en el tiempo. No era una sensación nueva. No por ello menos dolorosa. 

__

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in

Tomo un panel entre sus dedos y con un pequeño esfuerzo aparto la foto de su vista. Leyó la etiqueta, "análisis archivos". Abrió el archivo. Solo habían podido desencriptar un mensaje y obviamente porque ella lo había deseado,_ *la genialidad y la locura, herencia familiar * _pero el poco humor que le quedaba, se esfumo. Jamas la alcanzarían así, jamas, porque simplemente no estaban a su altura. Casi sonrío. Leyó el mensaje. Le pareció sentir la sangre por sus venas llenando y abandonando al mismo tiempo_: "un día mas, un día a la vez"_

pull me out from inside

Cuando por primera vez pudo dejar de correr, al menos por un tiempo, cuando el terror cedió paso a un miedo más racional y por momentos mas claro, lo primero que hizo fue cortarse el cabello, no quiso reparar en lo infantil del gesto, así como no quiso reparar en la misma infantilidad aplicada a comprar toda su ropa en negro.

__

I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am  
Colorblind

Lo único que hizo conscientemente, fue gastar cada recurso que pudiese obtener de ellos y que era mucho, en equipo de alta tecnología, tanto como en Gucci, Diesel y Jill Sander. Vanidad. Fatuidad. Recuerdos de otros días.

__

coffee black and egg white

Michael acceso a la nueva Intel. Estuvo cinco horas hasta que algo llamo su atención. Estuvo tres horas mas revisando todos los antecedentes hasta que un viento frío pareció atravesarlo. La Colectividad la había encontrado.

__

Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine


	2. AFUERA

****

Capitulo Uno.

Afuera

Voces que le gritaban en sueños: "Voy a encontrarte, lo sabes, voy a estar esperándote en ese oscuro lugar al que tanto temes ese lugar en tus sueños al cual solo a mi dejaste entrar... curioso modo el de Dios de entregar a sus mártires... curioso yo, el seguir nombrándolo como si existiera. Se que piensas en mi, cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo de tu vacío día". Excitación... ¿tristeza?… "Lo sé, por que yo lo hago... cada día, cada hora, cada segundo de mi descaminado paso… estas llenando mi vida con tu vida, con tu huida, con tu renuncia. Con tu sola existencia estas cavando la tumba que crees que algún día ocupare... pero eso esta tan lejano como el hecho de que puedas sobrevivir sin mí... solo yo podré liberarte…pero no se quien podrá liberarme" Alguien despertó. Sonido de celular. Jaquee. Agitación. Desconsuelo. Excitación.

- Señor, la reunión comenzara en 15 minutos.

-gracias- ¿obsesión, culpa, añoranza?. Susurros. No, es mas que eso... desde que la vio, desde que su propio padre la traiciono entregándola... aun si no la hubiera entregado, ¿la habría pedido?. ¿Hubiera soportado a otro hablándole, viviéndola, tocándola?… Cada día…cada maldito día…Michael supuso que en el fondo su padre siempre lo había sabido, inquietante el hecho de poder conocer todo. Doloroso…*ni él ni yo te habríamos dejado morir y en esa época, tu te habías dejado ir. _¿Y ahora realmente existes?_ *...ni siquiera eso había podido hacer bien…el tiempo acusándolo… *¿y eso que nos hace?. ¿Egoísmo, hipocresía, crueldad?…*. *_He vivido toda mi vida en luces que no son mías _*. Perfecta. Inocente. Deseable. Brillante... *sé que piensas cada día en mi, sé que rezas para no soñar conmigo, con mis manos por tu cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre, ¿sabrás que alguna vez hice lo mismo?. La posesión puede ser tan sobrecogedora, tan indeseada, tan indesterrable, tan socavada…si solo pudiera ser olvidada *. No quiso percatarse de que había obviado el amor. Infantil

Se dirigió a la Sección Uno para un encuentro normal. Nikita lo esperaba.

- hola.

- hola.

Cinco horas después.

-¿iras por ella, no es así?- la taladro por un segundo.

- Sí.

- no la dejes morir Michael…deja que sea libre.

- ella no es libre, nosotros le quitamos eso…

-…dile…dile…- bajo la vista y luego la levanto. Michael se pregunto cuando ella se había vuelto tan fuerte…probablemente siempre había sido así…pero claro, él ahora…. Se detuvo…¿_él ahora no se hubiera interesado?_ …Se acerco y trazo levemente la curva de su barbilla. Fue más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

- no hay nada aquí…

- lo sé… no pido tu condescendencia o tu piedad... solo la posibilidad... de que algún día pienses... he hecho cosas... que no tienen nombre- lo miro directo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos brillaban, tal vez había frió o tal vez como siempre solo era ella- y al final... solo estas tu... y lo acepto, y solo deseo que sepas que nunca pude odiarte…. Y espero que tu no lo hagas… que puedas algún día…

- nunca lo he hecho- como podría hacerlo, penso Michael, si fuiste tú la única que pudo restituirme….

Silencio. Un minuto de silencio. Por las iras, por los reflejos, por los sacrificios y las ofrendas no aceptadas. En aquel momento, Michael y Nikita depositaron a sus pies la única cosa que podían compartir, la única cosa que podían permitirse: la paz. 

Michael volteo y camino hacia la salida. Y Nikita se despidió del amor de su vida.

Oversight tres días después.

- tiene una reunión con el comité para mañana.

-¿cuándo es la próxima?.

- quince días.

-…adelanta la reunión para hoy, a las tres.

- Sí.

La mujer salió de la oficina, y Michael decidió que saldría a comprar.

Un día después

No fue difícil. En realidad fue patéticamente fácil. Liquido a los guardias con prontitud y penetro el perímetro de defensa con igual rapidez. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre que lo cubría, sangre que lo limpiaba. Ahora, era todo _claro_.

Recogió su cuerpo casi inerte, casi irreconocible por la tortura. Lo acuno como si fuera un bebe y la mantuvo así hasta que el calor de su cuerpo la cubriese…¿reminiscencia de sangre?… Ella gimió en su inconsciencia como respondiéndole. Subió al auto antes de detonar el lugar y la tapo con una cobija. Él había comprado esa cobija.


	3. EL MUNDO AFUERA

****

Capitulo Dos

El Mundo Afuera

Su respiración. Podía sentirla. Colmando cada maldito centímetro de la habitación, de su vida. Estaba volviéndolo loco. Llevaba horas así. Días. Y si miraba con mas detenimiento hacia atrás, era mas, mucho tiempo más. 

__

Brillantes de ilusión

Estaba tendido en su cama viendo el techo, mientras inconscientemente flexionaba los dedos de su mano. Un gesto que ya había asumido como de inseguridad. Curioso. Porque un día despertaría, y ya no la sentiría. No sentiría nada… Un día despertaría y el trato con quien sea que lo estaba vigilando en ese lugar oscuro adonde iría le pasaría la cuenta… Un día despertaría, no tendría nada y tendría que empezar de cero. De nuevo. Como siempre. Pero él sabia que no era eso lo que lo hacia flexionar los dedos, inseguridad sí, pero no por eso. Era más profunda, más aterradora... y tal vez, si seguía así oyendo esa maldita respiración, no podría controlarse mas, porque ya no le producía esa sensación casi sedante, casi arrulladora como las primeras veces o como después de creer que no volvería a oírlo. No. Ahora le producía esa otra sensación y lo estaba matando. 

__

Tus ojos mi sol

Dos costillas, una muñeca y un hombro rotos. Una herida en la cabeza de dudosa evolución, hemorragias internas varias, vómitos de sangre, perdida de memoria, respiración usualmente entrecortada o al menos fuerte por daño a un pulmón resultante de severos golpes (presumiblemente por patadas, no quería presumir acerca del resto), heridas al interior de los muslos.

Una tina llena de agua caliente que se teñía de rojo. Ojos cerrados. Un recipiente para el vomito. Después de media noche un viaje seguro a la taza del baño. Una inyección cada doce horas y medicinas varias... a horas varias. 

Recordaba otra road movie con la misma compañía que ahora compartía la habitación, pero eran otros tiempos en que el ansia era grande, pero no abrumadora. Eran otros tiempos y ellos eran diferentes.

Un leve cese en la ahora acompasada respiración llamo su atención, espero por un segundo ahogando la necesidad de levantarse. Tenia que haber una buena razón. Él lo sabia. Si se levantaba y ella no estaba en extrema necesidad tal vez no seria capaz de controlarse. 

Una sonrisa que era mas una mueca cruzo por su rostro. Preguntándose desde cuando a él le había interesado la indisposición ajena. Desde cuando le había atraído la indisposición ajena… El bulto en la cama continua se movió levemente y emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor. Pervertido se dijo al notar el efecto de ese sonido en sus recuerdos, en su cuerpo. Alejo con determinación, las manos de su cadera y se saco la camiseta... a ella solía gustarle esa camiseta.

La persona se movió de nuevo y él sin mirarla paso una mano por su cabello. Estaba sudoroso como todo en ese lugar. Maldita calor pensó, pero por sobre todo, maldita sea el ansia.

Intento enfocarse en algo, pero los años de entrenamiento, y toda su experiencia como espía, asesino, embaucador, y su siempre presente y brillante personalidad, no dieron fruto. Casi sonrío.

__

Tus manos mi extensión

De pronto la mujer en la cama continua empezó con convulsiones. Él las conocía pero no por eso dejaban de preocuparle, ¿de asustarle?. Se levanto con rapidez y la sostuvo. El maldito pulmón se dijo.

Ella estaba gimiendo, y hablaba cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender u oír y cuando lo hacia, sentía que tal vez era mejor no entender. Porque lo que sus palabras le decían, lo llenaban de desesperación, de ira y culpa.

Las convulsiones, el miedo se volvían peor y abofeteo su cara cinco o siete veces antes de que ella abriera por fin los ojos y los enfocara en él. Lo cual él sabia, no era consuelo para ella. Tal vez era peor. De hecho sabia que era peor. Cada vez que esos ojos lo reconocían, el terror en ellos era peor incluso que el experimentado en sus sueños, peor que lo que ellos le habían hecho. Tomo el paño del velador, lo empapo en agua y lo paso por su rostro mientras ella lo miraba con un miedo tal que casi lo avergonzaba… y cada vez seria peor. Él lo sabia, había experimentado mucho el miedo, sabia lo que era estar ahí frente a tu peor pesadilla y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, y lo de ella debía ser peor a cualquier miedo suyo. De eso estaba seguro. Al menos, su pesadilla le estaba secando el sudor y la confortaba, él nunca había tenido esa suerte.

__

Tu risa esta voz

Le decía palabras. Cuando eso sucedía. Pequeñas frases, como "estarás bien, cuidare de ti, o nadie podrá lastimarte de nuevo". Para él eran casi un mantra obligado y siempre eran mentiras. Promesas jamás cumplidas, como siempre, como toda su vida.

__

No tienes que entender lo que hecho con mi vida

Ella murmuro algo pero él ni siquiera hizo el intento de escuchar. Él sabia mas que eso. 

Las palabras. Sus palabras, claro esta, se volvían un susurro con el tiempo y como siempre mientras la sostenía, mientras la acunaba contra su pecho (jamas se cansaba de eso), inconsciente a los leves gemidos de terror que eso provocaba en ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello con una suavidad que le parecía impensable, sus palabras se convertían inexplicablemente a su lengua materna. Susurros en francés, para tratar de alejar todo mal de ella, cuando en el fondo sabia que a ella eso le producía mas terror, mas asco, porque el fruto de todo el mal recibido por ella, venia de ese idioma, de esa raza, de él.

__

El tiempo nos dedica esta función

Cayo en la inconsciencia de nuevo y él oyó un ruido que luego identifico como su celular. Casi suspirando de exasperación acerco su chaqueta, saco el celular y contesto sin aceptar el hecho de que podría haberse levantado de su lado ahora que ella estaba dormida. No quería separarse, él lo sabia, no quería soltarla, no podía.

-¿Dónde estas?- su segundo al mando en Oversight…. 

__

*felicidades por tu ascenso Michael, como siempre haz superado al resto *. Madeleine…podría haberle arrancado la garganta en ese momento. Quince centímetros, solo quince…*gracias *. 

-¿que sucede?. - él comité se iniciara en 15 días, se supone que estaría organizándolo.

- todo esta resuelto, se presento un problema que requiere mi atención por ahora. Estaré ahí cuando sea necesario, llámame cuando sea necesario- iba a cortar cuando él pregunto.

-¿que pasara con la operación?. El grupo que enviaste no la encontró donde dijo tu fuente, ella puede ser un problema.

- esa fuente no es confiable- un breve recuerdo de la mujer que yacía en el risco con el cuello cercenado lo cegó. Con ella eran cinco. Si hubiese sabido lo que sabia ahora, y si hubiera tenido el tiempo, habría tardado mas de 3 minutos en matarlos pensó con tranquilidad- estaré de vuelta pronto- colgó.

__

Y yo en ti puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado

Se acurruco junto a ella dejando que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara con el contacto. A veces le era abrumador, como ahora. La sintió caliente a través de la camiseta que le había puesto. La camiseta, el pantalón de pijama de seda estaba empapado de sudor. Recordó que 8 días atrás, había pasado 20 minutos en la tienda escogiendo ropa, ¿cuan enfermo era eso?. Casi sonrió, ir a una tienda a comprar ropa para la mujer que secuestraría, en realidad para la mujer que rescataría de secuestradores para secuestrarla... ahora que lo pensaba, eso no le quitaba lo de enfermo al asunto, de hecho solo lo empeoraba. Y todo el asunto independiente del mencionado secuestro, era muy enfermo… dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran por esa inusualmente ligera vía, solo para posponer lo evidente.

Forzó a sus manos, para que se quedaran quietas en su cintura, no podía, no debía, no tendría el auto control suficiente para detenerse. 

Cuan patético podía ser todo eso. Todas las noches, en la cama continua tratando de mantener las manos en un lugar decente, hasta que la urgencia era demasiada, y están corrían a un lugar que ya no era suyo, casi arrancándole el alma con su desesperación, tratando de no hacer ruidos mientras una lagrima corría y luego venía el alivio… y el alivio venia acompañado de una sensación de insignificancia que no había sentido desde hace años. Y cuando no podía mas o cuando ella sufría esos ataques, él iría a su lado para calmarla o más realistamente hablando, para sentir su piel… y se quedaría pegado a su cuerpo, sabiendo que ni siquiera sus gritos de miedo podrían despegarlo de ahí. Como si fueran el único ancla que le quedaba a la vida. Y en el fondo, él sabia que era cierto. Hogar.

__

Y puedo contener el cielo entre mis manos

Los patrones seguirían según su nivel de tolerancia, podría dormirse después de unas horas viendo el sudor de su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que sus ojos pudieran ver, o si el ansia era mucha, su mano lucharía por no tocarla y la sentiría a su lado, inmóvil, frágil, totalmente indefensa, su respiración se aceleraría, cerraría sus ojos para no verse…y solo verla a ella (siempre sonreía ante lo naive de ese pensamiento después, cuando la vergüenza era más tolerable y él había hecho un arte de la omisión de la vergüenza), y se concentraría en su respiración, en su calor, en el olor de su piel, en su sudor. 

Cuando la respiración ya no lo torturaba y la vergüenza era controlable, se contentaba con solo estar cerca de ella y se dormiría acurrucado a su lado, oyéndola, solo a ella, nada mas que a ella.

__

Lo que me digas

Lo que me pidas

Lo busco hasta encontrarlo

Otras veces se atrevía a tocarla, se dormía, y una sensación cercana a la paz lo invadía. Y entonces entre sueños, le parecía oír los ruidos de la habitación contigua, el auto pasando afuera, un par de mujeres alegando contra el calor, el tiempo, y el hecho de que una de ellas no tenia relaciones desde hace mas de cinco meses, algo con lo cual él simpatizaba profundamente. Y en algún momento, en el día, se levantaba, se duchaba, cambiaba su ropa interior, y se quedaba frente a la ventana para por un segundo, ver hacia afuera y notar que aquel lugar, pese a la ola de calor era hermoso y en ese momento descolgándose de sus manos sin poder detener el tiempo, sin poder ya apresarlo y doliendo la perdida, recordaba con humor que hace un tiempo inmemorial no había mirado un lugar de ese modo. Y a veces, en la noche, veía las estrellas, (cuando pensaba en eso siempre estaba a punto de sonreír frente a la cara que pondrían algunos) y recordaba que ella podía estar por horas viéndola, igual que él. Igual.

__

Si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio

Era lo único que mantenía de su niñez, eso y el instinto de auto conservación, el cual al igual que cuando era niño, se le desviaba hacia la destrucción… si solo fuera la destrucción de si mismo…la persona a su lado gimió y eso distrajo su atención por un segundo… se perdió en aquel gesto, en aquel momento, conservándolo… ¡ah!, La música, también mantenía lo de la música… A él le gustaban las estrellas, quien lo hubiera imaginado, Michael Samuelle, asesino mercenario con una fascinación por las constelaciones. Las había aprendido desde niño con fines más prácticos, demasiado largo de explicar ahora. La recordaba enseñándole las constelaciones, él corrigiéndola y ella volviéndose a equivocar propósito… el sonido de su voz. Se sentaba junto a ella por horas para oírle explicar la mitología, los nombres, burlarse de ella cuando le preguntaba algo, suavemente, siempre suavemente… ella sorprendida de que él supiera el significado del humor. Los buenos viejos tiempos.

__

Olvide todo el dolor al verte aparecer

Veía hacia fuera y sentía la necesidad de detener el tiempo, de levantarla, tomarle la mano y pasear afuera, solo pasear, ella ni siquiera tendría que hablar, solo estar ahí, solo estar con él. 

Veía por la ventana y le parecía que el mundo era demasiado grande, demasiado desconocido, demasiado lejano. Le parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que no había estado allí, que ya no podría volver, que ya no podría soportar estar ahí solo, como ya no podía (bueno, a veces), soportar el mundo en el que había sido tirado como un maldito desecho. Respirando en su boca, su ojo penetrando en él hasta precipitarse en el cielo.

__

Mi sangre he de beber entre tus venas

Pero en el fondo él lo sabia, que no era eso lo que estaba en discusión, al menos no completamente. Ella había pertenecido a ese mundo que ahora se cernía sobre ellos como una maldita coraza, asfixiante y lejana. Ellos la habían sacado de ahí, él la había sacado. Ahora estaban ahí, solo ellos, en esa habitación. Y le pareció que ahora estaban por fin en el mismo lugar, en la misma vida, en el mismo mundo, al lado del otro. Se aferró a ella con cuasi desesperación sintiendo esa extraña sensación de que ella era la única conexión con algo que jamás había tenido. Vida. Pertenencia. Hogar. 

__

Y no tienes que entender lo que ha pasado

El tiempo nos dedica esta función

Había todo un jodido mundo allá afuera pero todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahora a su lado, respirando con una debilidad aterradora. Se acerco mas a ella y los tapo a ambos con una manta. Todo, todo el mundo afuera y ellos dos estaban dentro de la burbuja que él había construido. Todo el mundo afuera y él tenia al suyo entre sus manos, la risa se le atoro en la garganta al verla suspirar. La belleza solía dejarlo sin habla. 

__

Y en ti yo puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado

Y puedo contener el cielo entre mi manos

Lo que me digas lo que me pidas lo busco hasta encontrarlo

Si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio

Todo el mundo afuera y el único mundo que quería estaba a miles de años luz, en una celda rusa con un hombre encima de ella, un hombre que no era él. Por primera vez no sintió celos, porque ¡vamos!, había un limite para su padecimiento mental.

Todo el mundo a fuera. Si solo lo hubiese sabido antes de matarlos no habría tardado 3 minutos.

Aprehendiendo el tiempo.

__

Y te daré mi mano al verte tropezar

Y la soltare al ver los pasos firmes


	4. ADENTRO DE LA CAJA

****

Capitulo Tres.

Adentro de la caja

__

"Oh, I am a lonely painter

I live in a box of paints

I'm frightened by the devil

And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid

I remember that time you told me

'Love is touching souls', well, surely you touched mine

Cause part of you pours out of me

In these lines from time to time

Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine

You taste so bitter and so sweet

Oh, I could drink a case of you

And still, I'd be on my feet

I would still be on my feet"

--Joni Mitchell

Le parecía estar dentro de una caja. A veces la caja se abría un poco y podía distinguir ruidos, olores, sentir el peso de algo sobre ella. Otras veces no veía y sentía nada mas que el dolor de sus recuerdos. Como sea, cada ver que podía o más bien cada vez que accidentalmente se abría la caja, deseaba no hacerlo porque lo que estaba afuera era demasiado para ella. Pero sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, siempre era así. La caja no soportaría el peso por mucho más. Quería quedarse dentro de la caja porque tenia miedo. Curioso. Tenia miedo porque afuera había un lobo malo que la quería cazar. Infantil.

Iba y venia de la inconsciencia y cada vez que regresaba de ella volvía a reconocerlo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que la garganta le dolía por el esfuerzo de intentar gritar.

Ahora, y cada vez mas, estaba consciente del mundo afuera de la caja. Manos que no eran las suyas la sostenían contra una superficie plana o a veces contra algo frió, mientras sentía que por su garganta salía un liquido espeso, paños húmedos en su cuerpo, brazos que la depositaban en una cama o en una tina de agua caliente o fría, voces que aquietaban sus delirios, o lo que sea que ella estuviera balbuceando. "Sssccchhh"… A veces olía algo en el aire que parecía reconocer mas allá del sudor, una esencia humana que no era la suya pero que parecía ser todo lo que ella había percibido en su vida.

Murmullos en una lengua desconocida que a veces era la suya y otras no lo era. Solo sabia que le producían una atemorizante calma que parecía llevarla mas allá de la pesadilla, mas allá de ella, mas allá de cualquier cosa. Calma y miedo. Siempre le sorprendía lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser.

En medio del sueño sintió el peso de un brazo en su costado, arrastrando su cuerpo sin fuerza hacia algo caliente, otra mano se metía por debajo, en su cintura. Y la mano que la había arrastrado, estaba ahora en su frente acariciándola con el pulgar. El mismo movimiento, cada vez. Cada vez. Cada vez.

Balsámico, reconocible y olvidado. Total y absolutamente balsámico. Su mente quedaba en cero, en medio de la pesadilla y un recuerdo que no lograba apresar. Podía sentir un aliento en su oído. Podía sentir a alguien quitándole la ropa, colocarle otra, secar su sudor, arroparla, golpear la caja y cuando abría los ojos le parecía no despertar.

Afuera o adentro. Todo era lo mismo. Todo era igual. El reemplazo de un terror por otro cuando lograba apresar por mas de un segundo lo que estaba fuera de la caja. El mismo miedo, la misma ira y cada vez que cerraba los ojos se perdía, lo cual tal vez era lo mejor. Solo uno a la vez pensó, solo uno a la vez, sin conciencia de que lo estaba murmurando. El dueño de la mano aquieto los murmullos con un "Sssccchhh". La mano en la frente. Balsámico.

Y entonces, un día, la caja comenzó a difuminarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los cerro de nuevo por el dolor provocado. Sintió unos pasos, el ruido del agua, el paño húmedo en su piel. Delicado. Trato de moverse pero el dolor y el cansancio era intenso. Le pusieron una mano en la frente tomando la temperatura y le inyectaron algo en su brazo izquierdo. Una bocanada de calor la golpeo. 

Hizo un último intento y salió de la caja. Abrió los ojos y gimió de dolor. Enfoco la vista de apoco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la persona a su lado vio una mirada real y concreta, llenando sus ojos celestes de vida.

Aprehender. Aprehender el tiempo. Vio hacia la persona a su lado y le pareció que se congelaba. Él sonrió suave. Triste. Lejano. Adentro la vida quemando. La vida.

Salió de la caja, y deseo no haberlo hecho.

hola Emma- dijo Michael con tranquilidad. No había nada, nada para ella afuera. 


	5. POSESION

****

Capitulo Cuatro

Posesión

Ponía su mano en la frente. Su aliento en el oído, su otra mano en la cintura. Cada día, cada noche, cada vez. La aceptación viene junto con el sometimiento y la flaqueza. La aceptación viene junta con la carencia de tiempo.

¿Cómo decir que alguien esta despierto?, ¿Porque te ve cuando lo ves?, ¿Porque entiende lo que dices y a veces juras que viste emoción en su rostro?, ¿Porque responde ante tus manos?, ¿Porque gime?. ¿Cómo decir que lo que esta ahí existe?. ¿Como decir que el que no esta despierto eres tu?.

Puso su mano en la cintura y la atrajo. Casi brutal. Casi no había preámbulos. Estaban solo ellos y la tremenda urgencia de acabar con su sanidad. Estaba matándolo, estaba loco. Estaba peor que cuando ella estaba inconsciente o cuando huía o cuando habían estado juntos. Y estaba vivo. 

Lo único que sentía era su calor contra el cuerpo. Lo único que oía eran sus latidos, su respiración, sus sollozos en medio del sueño, en medio de la vigilia. Lo único que veía era su piel, sus ojos. Y todo era tan vació que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Y él estaba lleno. Estaba vivo. Si, estaba dormido.

No había luz. Ni necesidad ni valentía para encenderla. No recordaba que ella haya dicho una palabra que él no le haya pedido. No era necesario se mintió a medias, no había tiempo. Podía vivir así por miles de vidas. Lo cual no era cuerdo, pero nadie jamás lo había acusado de lo contrario.

La sintió temblar levemente y los cubrió a ambos con una manta. Y eso era todo. Asfixiante. Abrumador. Mas allá de la culpa.

Cada noche, o día, o en lo que sea que ahora se dividiera el tiempo, ocurría lo inevitable, lo "impensable", como solía decir aquel chino con el que había hecho trabajos antes de volarle los sesos. Cada vez más intenso, más abrasador, menos pensado. Como un jodido experimento de Pavlov o Skinner, según se mire. Ellos volvían una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como si la abstinencia por mas de algunas horas fuera dolorosa, fuera demasiada. Y lo había sido. Por mucho tiempo.

__

"Te liberare"

Se movió y él la aprisiono mas. No abrió los ojos, solo se quedo allí sin pensar, sin debatir, aceptando el hecho de que ahora era cualquier cosa, menos lo que solía ser. Tenia frió y lo sintió casi quemándola. Nada era como debía ser solo una cosa se mantenía, y era el hecho de que no importara como lo hicieran, no importaba cuanto lucharan, cuanto renegaran, no importaba si era suave al principio, o solo era, el hecho era que había en el acto y mas allá, una primariedad, una necesidad cuya fuerza la asombraba, la asolaba.

Todo en él era así, pensó, desde que lo vio por primera vez. Todo era instinto, astucia superviviente, necesidades primarias. Y si veías su rostro con cuidado, como ella lo había hecho siempre, podías verlo, los pómulos, los labios, los ojos, pronunciándose, sin gastar un gramo de piel, de expresividad, de dureza. Si lo veías bien, veías la fiereza, la dureza, ni un gramo de caridad por el prójimo, nada mas que él. Y aun así, voluptuoso, suave, frágil…frágil. Lleno de una profundidad que la descomponía.

No había una sola cosa en la que malgastara tiempo o energía, y aun así con todo lo calculada que podían ser sus movimientos, sus acciones, siempre le parecía un animal enjaulado, siempre al acecho. Y le parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo así.

Ahora no. Ahora estaba suelto y oía su respiración acelerándose en su cuello. Le saco la camiseta y le oyó susurrar algo en francés. Ella se tenso inconscientemente y él sonrió casi salvaje, casi triste. Gentil

- no soy ellos- dijo sabiendo que eso no la calmaría.

Desde el principio había sido así. Antes de conocerlo realmente y después, al recordarlo siempre había sido así, primario, frágil, obsecante. Y más allá de eso, estaban sus ojos que le insuflaban una energía que jamás había sentido antes, que la consumía.

Beso, o mejor dicho lamió y succiono su cuello, su pulso, sus dedos. Se restregó contra ella hasta que Emma gimió en respuesta. Y en ningún instante beso sus labios. No era ese su patrón. Rituales. Lo haría al final, susurraría cosas dentro de su boca cuando ambos estuvieran a punto de irse. Para Michael siempre parecía haber un tiempo para todo… recorrería su cuerpo y cuando ella no pudiera mas, él se detendría. La acallaría luego con murmullos en la mirada en un idioma que no era humano. El dedo en la frente, y luego haría que ella lo tocara. Directo. Preciso. Sin un segundo que malgastar. Porque en realidad no había tiempo, para ellos jamás lo habría. 

Empujo su rodilla entre sus piernas, hasta que ella las abrió.

- dime lo que quieres- fiero. Y en la oscuridad vio como sus ojos cambiaban el verde iridiscente por el negro. Primario- ¿dime que quieres Emma?- la embalsamo con su voz. Ella trago saliva, sabiendo que lo que él quería era que estuviera allí, jamás lo había soportado de otro modo. Quería que existiera en ese momento. Él siempre quería más.

-tu- susurro, y él sonrió como un gato satisfecho.

Siempre la llamaba pequeña. Desde la 2º o 3º vez, desde que se habían conocido. Mi pequeña. Y desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, esa frase se convertía en un mantra que se entremezclaba con palabras en francés que no quería entender. Respiro en su boca y ella perdió la noción por un segundo.

- mírame. - le ordeno. Ella abrió los ojos, solo cuando pudo reunir los pedazos suficientes de si misma- Mi pequeña,- le dijo en francés, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una suavidad que siempre le era tan propia y sobrecogedora para ella. Innata - eres una niña buena... una niña muy buena... mi niña pequeña- le susurro un segundo antes de que llegara adonde la había llevado tantas veces.

Y cuando terminaba él la abrazaría a veces sin salirse. Le acariciaría el cabello y la miraría directo como solo él podía hacerlo. Vería el ansia, la necesidad desnuda, pero por sobre todo se vería en sus ojos sonriéndole casi fiero, con su verdadero rostro. Primario. Abrumador. Eléctrico. Doloroso. Culpable. Caliente. Posesión. Profundo. Lleno… Ella seguiría temblando y él seguiría diciendo palabras en francés, "y yo sin mi grabadora". Se quedaría encima hasta que ya no tuvieran memoria. Hasta que en medio de la noche uno de los dos despertaría al otro con susurros de vidas pasadas, y rechazarían el ansia hasta que las fuerzas los abandonaran.

Susurraría en su oído "mi pequeña niña, mi ángel", una y otra vez, una y otra vez, con su voz, hiriéndola. Si, ahora estaba despierta.

Se quedo encima. Sabiendo que ya no podía obviarlo. Le susurro cosas en su idioma y sintió que ella no se tensaba. Acaricio su cabello y la calmo de apoco, observando como ella iba tomando conciencia de todo y como cada vez era lo mismo, algo que sobrepasaba la culpa.

Le susurro cosas absorbiendo cada uno de sus temblores, omitiendo los suyos. Y sabia que cada vez todo se iniciaría de nuevo. Acaricio su frente, memorizo una y otra vez sus facciones, su olor, su sabor, su sudor. Tomo la decisión que había tomado tantas veces y suspiro en su oído cuando ya no pudo sostener sus ojos en sus ojos. Cuando ya no podía más.

Ella lo abrazo y sintió que estaba perdido. Un día mas, un día a la vez pensó, y supo que ella siempre había sido el cerebro de la dupla. Sonrió algo cínico y la aprisiono hasta que ella se quejo un poco de dolor. No le importo.

Eran los instantes. El tiempo deteniéndose, permitiéndose, permitiéndole preservarla, absorberla, contener cada olor, cada sabor en su mente. Siempre se había considerado un maldito con suerte pero ahora se había superado. *Hoy, solo por hoy te arrullare *, se mintió, y la aceptación de la mentira no lo abrumo, conformándolo. Sonrío sin cinismo. Afuera salía el sol, pero solo él lo noto. Sin gastar un movimiento, los cubrió de nuevo y susurro de nuevo lo único que se permitía decir en español, lo más cercano a la debilidad, a la flaqueza, mientras acariciaba su frente sabiendo que eso era lo único que la calmaba, lo único que lo calmaba. 

Pesadillas que no eran las de ella la atemorizaban mientras lo veía en silencio, siempre en silencio…Michael soñando sueños que eran solo suyos. La aprisiono cuando logro despertar del todo, dejando que ella lo acunara ahora.

__

"Pequeña niña, mi ángel... ella es una buena niña".


	6. CAMINANDO

****

Capitulo Cinco

Caminando

El tiempo. Se detenía en cada poro de su piel. Se desgranaba en cada paso, en cada sonido de sus pulmones, en cada movimiento.

Y él estaba ahí. Para ver, oler y sentir. Para que ese instante no quedara en el olvido, no quedara impune. Esa era su misión. Dar testimonio de su vida, dar fe de su existencia. Caminar a su lado por ese muelle. Ver como poco a poco su figura se superponía a cualquier cosa que él viera, al mismo sol. Caminar con ella a las 6 PM. por el muelle, ver como a cada paso, ella parecía sino mas viva, al menos mas entera que cuando la había encontrado. Eso era suficiente, era suficiente por ahora porque después ella ya no estaría, le esperaría con suerte un cajón, cortesía de él o de cualquier otro que estuviera a la hora y en el lugar indicado. Sin conciencia. Sin la menor conciencia. Si él no apretaba el gatillo otro lo haría o tal vez ella misma. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades era aceptable. Patético.

3 días para la cumbre en Oversight. Varios días fuera de la caja, pero sabia que el terror estaba lejos de terminar para ella. El sol. El sol la iluminaba y algo que él conocía muy bien, le dijo que pese a todo, pese a si misma el autismo en el que ahora estaba sumida llegaría a su fin. Malditamente fuerte.

Había momentos, como ahora, en que sentía deseos de sacudirla. Decirle que ella estaba ahí, que el caminar por el muelle era suficiente razón, luego se daba cuenta que probablemente ella lo sabia, probablemente ella lo sabia todo. Doblemente patético.

__

"Veía hacia fuera y sentía la necesidad de detener el tiempo, de levantarla, tomarle la mano y pasear afuera, solo pasear, ella ni siquiera tendría que hablar, solo estar ahí, solo estar con él".

Un hombre de aspecto eslavo paso en bicicleta y ella se encogió inconscientemente. No, no habrían sido 3 minutos.

Ella percibió sus pensamientos y lo vio con ojos vacíos. Si ella supiera, que solo tenia que unir las piezas y vería su rostro estampado en ellas pero no lo haría, no porque le asustara el conocimiento, sino por la implicación que tenia el poseerlo. Y al final era solo otra razón para apretar el gatillo. Se paso la mano por el cabello, enterándola que los reflejos desde ese ángulo le daban a su cabello un aspecto mas castaño que cobrizo.

13 minutos antes.

Paro el auto y salió.

- sal- le dijo y ella lo vio con confusión, el miedo cruzo brevemente su rostro, después nuevamente sobrevino la apatía. Él estiro su mano gentilmente. Ella titubeo un segundo, se levanto sin tomarla pero su debilidad la hizo caer en el asiento nuevamente. Él sonrió, estiro la mano de nuevo. Ella la tomo sin mirarla.

Vio el paisaje a su alrededor. El sol estaba muy fuerte, el cielo tenia fuertes trazas de lila sobre celeste. Lo miro y vio que sus ojos estaban inusualmente verdes. La mirada. Ella conocía esa mirada, era intensidad y excitación. Ella conocía las miradas pero no lo conocía a él. No quería, no podía. ¡AH!, Pensó, los viejos tiempos de la negación.

Una pareja de ancianos les sonrió con amabilidad viendo en ellos su reflejo. Samuelle les sonrió de vuelta. Ella se maravillo ante la ceguera del mundo. 

Paro frente al sol cuando este comenzó a desvanecerse. Y cuando el sol la cubrió directamente, él dio un paso atrás instintivamente, mientras ella solo se quedaba allí. Él sonrió.

Se acerco después de unos minutos de observarla. Su aliento en la nuca. Sintió que se tensaba. No se sintió culpable, que sintiera un poco lo que él. Patético.

Recuerdos. _"Ella... yo, hemos dado la vida por aquellos que están afuera... construimos un mundo para ti, por ti, en el que fueras feliz, en el que pudieras reír... siento que no hayas podido hacerlo... lo siento tanto... lo siento por todos nosotros, lo siento por Nikita y lo siento por Michael... pero somos lo que somos y hacemos lo que debemos hacer... y algún día o tal vez nunca... podrás mirarme a los ojos... y ver mas allá del monstruo que sabes que soy._

- ¿para que?.

para que puedas algún día... pensar en perdonarme... ¿para que?...". 

La alejo del sol. Tomo su mano y ella se olvido del sol. Caminaron de vuelta por el muelle. Y él la llevo detrás de un roquerio. 

Coloco su mano enguantada en su rostro, trazando brevemente el contorno de su mejilla. En algún momento que ella no registro, el guante se había ido y sus dedos acariciaron su ceja, el contorno de su nariz, su boca. Baño el dedo con su saliva y siguió hacia su cuello, trazando la línea de su pulso. Patrones. El gatillo, le murmuro una voz pero ella se perdió al ver como sus labios se entreabrían, él trago saliva, levanto los ojos y ambos se reconocieron. El ansia desnuda, abrumadora. El ansia y la luz del sol colándose por sus ojos, haciendo que estos no tuvieran trazas de vacuidad.

Podría ser el silencio o la continuidad de las olas o el tiempo. Podía ser su sangre, podía ser cualquier cosa, menos su respiración.

Estaba ahí, quieta, escuchando algo que no identificaba como su corazón, pero que sabia, era él, bombeando sangre a su cerebro aunque no lo mereciera, aunque ella no mereciera nada.

Eso era todo, no había razones, no había palabras. No mas llantos, no mas gritos en su cabeza, no mas pasos alargándose hasta que no sintiera los pies de frió, y el frió había estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo, y tal vez lo merecía, y si, lo hacia, pero ahora, ahora no era el momento. Ahora solo veía las olas, pero estas no la extinguían, no a ella, no mas... no por hoy. Quiso tomar aire pero el cuerpo no la acompaño, quiso detenerse pero sabia que eso era imposible. En ella nunca había cabido la posibilidad de desperdiciar un buen acto de contrición. No sonrió. No lo hizo por primera vez en años, dejo de pensar.

Dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió. Él sonrió. Un paso, pensó, un paso y todo estará ahí, latiendo.

Debía ser doloroso, es mas y de hecho, es posible que el deseo de atrapar algo de su esencia entre las manos, entre las piernas, haya sido tan doloroso que hasta tuviera ganas de llorar, pero se haya conformado con solo verlo, el sol bañándolo. Con el sol que podía tocarlo mas que ella, mas que ninguna cosa…. Como el maldito sol que estaba tan cerca de él que la celaba.

Observo como se tensaba, observo el mar y lo observo a él. Lo memorizó, cada centímetro, cada gesto, cada recodó de su rostro, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada pose, como venia haciéndolo desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Cada latido, cada pulsación de su entrepierna, cada gemido, cada mirada, cada lagrima, cada humedad. ¿Seria posible que ella siempre se hubiera estado despidiendo?. Ironías baratas. Verdades baratas.

-¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando el sol desapareció.

-...Recordar.

-¿recordar que?.

- lo que soy.

Él se acerco aun mas y la cubrió con su abrazo… y ella olvido donde estaba por un segundo. Solo un segundo.

-¿que quieres Michael?- *ya no hay silencio *.

-...liberarnos- sonrío triste y ella casi le correspondió.

-¿que diferencia hace la libertad?, - se le acerco, la taladro con la mirada y lo que vio lo desoló. Estaba perdida en él, abandonada. Se vio a sí mismo. _*No puedes ser libre de ella *,_ le susurro una de sus muchas voces- somos lo que somos. Te creí ¿lo ves?, llevo todo este tiempo creyéndote, odiándote, esperándote… Ya no esperare mas... y si no te perdono pero tu tienes la "piedad" de hacerlo, ¿cambiara lo que hemos hecho... lo que nos hemos hecho?...podría pasar toda la vida odiándote y jamás terminaría... nunca lo hará... he gastado mi vida odiando… odiándote… - Era un hermoso día. Colores claros, definidos. Silencio. Eterno, desarmantemente conocido- podría pasar toda la vida, toda. Pero ya no vale la pena- Entonces Michael susurro con una suavidad que la brumo. Rezos. Susurros.

- vive Emma… hazlo por mí- la abrazo y no noto que se estaba derrumbando ante el adiós… Michael Samuelle estaba triste. La falta de ironía era increíble.

Su mano volvió a su rostro y la otra acaricio la blusa. Él había comprado esa blusa. El olor de su cabello invadió el aire. Jazmín. Él había comprado ese shampoo. Empujo su rodilla entre sus piernas y dejo que el sol los abandonara.


	7. RESPLANDOR

****

Capitulo seis

RESPLANDOR

__

"It was many and many a year ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;-

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

Dos noches antes

¿Quieres que te diga lo que eres?, ¿Lo que fuiste?, ¿Lo que serás?. La libertad ya no te persigue, ya no te acosa… la abandonaste por este instante. ¿Quieres que les cuente sobre ese instante?. Ponte cómoda, que tus voces van a empezar a narrar.

Lo sabia. Siempre lo supo. Pero ahora ya no podía voltear la mirada y pretender que el mundo era el mismo. Que su vida era la misma. *El Dios de tus ojos esta muriendo Emma y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que el se preocuparía por ti. Que te llevaría con él *.

Llorando. Tú en la oscuridad. Siempre entre las sombras. Porque ahí estas segura. Porque ahí Dios puede sentir lastima de ti. 

__

*Llevas tatuado su amor

a fuego y desesperanza

en el pecho, 

y tu Dios no mueve un dedo, 

para salvar lo que queda de tu alma *.

-Michael- susurras, te acercas tomas su mano y piensas en Dios. Dios te persigue. Dios te acosa. Dios te golpea en la cara y se mofa de tu debilidad. Y todo es tu culpa- ¿Michael?.

- estoy bien.- te sonríe, tu sonríes. El sol de tus ojos sigue apagándose. Y nadie se da cuenta.

- no puedes salvarlos a todos… - lo miras, él te mira y en tu interior ruegas para que te deje ir. Para que haga algo. Algo que sirva. Algo que ayude. Antes de hundirte en el desaliento de tu propia creación. Aprieta el gatillo, Michael, apriétalo porque no podré existir sin ti.

-ven- un susurro.

- déjame ir.

- la cobardía no te queda.

- tampoco a ti- él sonríe, tu no sonríes porque te haz quebrado los labios haciéndolo- vuelve, ve… dile que no pudiste, que… ella lo entenderá... ella te perdonara... dile que fueron ellos… - él te sacude. Te obliga a mirarlo. Imágenes de tu vida flotan en sus ojos. Y entonces él lo ve. Lo golpeas con tu amor, con su fuerza, su violencia, su fervor. Te mira. Y te ve. Y te aterrorizas, y no quieres llorar, pero lo haces. Lágrimas caen y maldices a Dios por la indignidad de la súplica cuando en el fondo sabes que la única maldita eres tu.

-¿esto es lo que quieres?- pregunta y al fin se te termina de romper el alma.

- si... - el te taladra con esos ojos que te persiguen, ya no confuso, solo... triste. Susurros.- no tengo nada que ofrecer, nunca lo he tenido... he vivido entre vidas todo este tiempo. Sorbiendo de vez en cuando lo que otros dejan para creer que aun existo, pero ya no queda nada de mi…solo estas tu… pero eso tampoco lo tuve- lo miras y él se asombra, porque jamás, en todos su vida, vio un dolor así, ni siquiera el de Simone, ni siquiera el de Nikita, ni siquiera el de él….*¿quieres saber que es el amor Michael?…eres tu *….Y él se siente inadecuado, y se siente feliz.

Y en medio de las manos, en medio de los gritos de tu alma, él te ve, y reconoce lo profundo de tu amor, y deseas que el mundo se acabe. Él te ve y reconoce el amor que un día él sintió por Nikita. Grande. Infinito. Eterno. Y eso te desgarra. Pero no ves que lo desgarra él también, porque Emma, mi querida Emma, él también tiene tu amor tatuado a fuego lento inmisericorde en su garganta.

Te toma entre sus brazos y lo oyes, un pequeño susurro entre el aire y tu pecho, humilde… y te hiere y lo miras con odio porque crees que su crueldad no tiene limites…y té quedas estancada… porque lo ves…y sabes que es verdad…y por un segundo, solo un segundo te liberas…y respondes. Y vives. Y lates. 

__

"Te Amo"

Toma tus alientos y entonces algo pasa. En un principio, crees que se debe solo a la sensación producida por tus uñas en su espalda pero no es así.

__

She was a child and I was a child

In this kingdom by the sea

But we loved with a love that was more than love

I and my Annabel Lee

With a love that the winged seraphs in heaven 

Coveted her and me.

No sientes el dolor. Tu cuerpo se despega y sientes sus manos en tu espalda. Suaves. Gentiles. Te asombras. El se asombra. Tus rodillas ya no te sostienen, comienzas a caer, te apoyas en sus hombros, él se apoya sobre ti… él se apoya en ti.

Y sientes su olor. Abrumador. Suyo. Sobrecogedor. Tus manos se entierran en sus hombros, las suyas lo hacen en tu espalda. Sientes que el calor crece, que te golpea en el centro, en el mismo centro de tu alma. El aire vibra y es por él. La vida es vida, y es por él. Ya ni siquiera te ríes ante el cliché; lo sientes contra ti, caliente, creciendo, palpitando. Por ti. Y él lo siente, y te aprisiona aun más, té quita el aire mientras sientes que clava sus dientes en tu cuello con una intensidad tan desolante que la felicidad oscura que te consume los paraliza…¿así que así se siente?, Te dices. _Así se siente que te hagan el amor_. Infantil.

Ya no tragas aire, te mueves inconscientemente bajo él, y él gime. Ronco. Profundo. El se mueve ahora. El mundo se detiene. Late dentro de ti y cuando sale, solo un segundo, el dolor de la perdida te consume.

El te aprisiona mas fuerte, una de sus manos se hunde en tu cabello, la otra sigue en tu cintura. Eléctrico. 

El se embriaga en tu aliento y se sorprende por la fuerza, por la profundidad de su propio deseo. Tu también. Él baja la cabeza y muerde mas fuerte tu hombro izquierdo, sientes que te vas. Lo aprisionas en tus brazos, una de tus manos se entierra en su hombro, la otra en su espalda, pero lo sientes venir, tanto como sientes su excitación, tanto como sientes la tuya, sin dejarte tocar el abismo. Grande, palpitante. Moviéndose en tu entrepierna. Te mueves contra ella y él gime de nuevo. Pasas la mano por su cabello. Te sientes ir y aspiras profundo, saturándote de su olor. Té quedas inmóvil, viendo la pintura malgastada del techo del cielo y cierras los ojos. Sientes su peso. Sientes que él esta a punto de llegar y solo deseas recibirlo.

De pronto él lo siente, tu corazón se va derrumbando y él siente que algo golpea el suyo. Pero el deseo es tan grande. La sangre lo embriaga, siente que te mueves contra él y no recuerda haberse sentido así alguna vez. 

Te oye respirar, y todo lo que desea es oírte decir su nombre, quiere matarte. Desgarrarte. Poseerte. Tomarte hasta que implores. Entonces lo siente. Todo es un estado mental amor. No respondes, no te mueves, tu corazón, se va deteniendo y el terror se apodera de él. Te suelta, se queda mirándote incrédulo ante su propio terror, mientras trata de controlar su caída. Dolorosa. Sofocante. Por un momento siente que no es justo, que debiste quedarte un rato mas, que necesita despedirte de ti…y te fuerza a volver.

Esta cubierto de sudor, cubierto de sangre. Y lo que un día le hizo sentir vivo, hoy lo asfixia. Te mira, y el dolor de la perdida lo golpea. "Lo golpea". Un gemido sale de su garganta y te aprisiona. Te huele, te inmola, te busca, te perdona.

Siente que estas consciente y se siente tan avergonzado por su reacción a tus ojos cerrados que te quita el aliento. Las heridas aun no están sanas, se dice Michael, *imbécil, las heridas internas aun no sanan bien *… pero sabe que no es eso lo que te ha hecho sucumbir… es el amor… cliché estúpido, bienvenido, humilde.

Sientes voces afuera, la voz de una mujer llorando y te maravillas ante lo destructivo de la posesión. Y sientes tanta ira contra Dios que no puedes ni gritar. Y pides un momento, un momento más antes de que se acabe. Te mueres. 

En medio de la noche, te levantas. No sabes si fue ayer u hoy, pero no importa. Ya nada lo hace. _Estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola…_

Caminas a pies descalzos por el pasillo del lugar y no sabes como vas al mar. Él te busca. Él aun siente tu sabor en su boca. Sobrecogedor. Ahogándole. Tu no puedes soportar que no vayas a sentirlo nunca más.

__

Estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola, estarás sola…

Te huele por el pasillo y te sigue. Le das la espalda al mar y al jardín porque ya no hay mas refugio ahí para ti. Te acercas a un trozo de árbol caído. Y te das cuenta de que tus mejillas no están húmedas. Desde hace tiempo, te cuesta diferenciar entre las lagrimas que derramas y aquellas que solo te destrozan la garganta.

Te paras frente el mar de nuevo, la luna dibuja tu cuerpo y él se queda ahí, por un momento, solo viéndote. *Diáfana. Muerta *. Tu esencia llena el mar y le es dolorosa. Se pregunta si tienes frío.

__

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea

A wind blew out of a cloud at night

Chilling my Annabel Lee

Se acerca, no volteas, se para a tu lado y por un momento solo se queda viendo la luna.

El te susurra y te parte el alma. El te susurra y le parece sentir de nuevo la suya. Solo desaliento.

-perdóname- te mira. Tu no lo miras. *Dios no te quiere, Emma... DEJA VU*. Y piensas: *no. Como perdonar el que te ame y no me ames como a ella. El que te desee y no me desees como deseaste al viento. El que me hayas dejado viva, cuando debí morir y no vivir en la indignidad de rogarte. Como perdonarte cuando solo lo hiciste por ella… como perdonar que puedas existir sin mí si yo no puedo hacerlo sin ti *.

-vete- Dolor.

Él siente tu dolor, tu ira, y se enfurece. Voltea para irse, pero de pronto ve tus lágrimas, ve tus ojos y tu amor lo abruma. Porque le recuerda el suyo… y no recuerda ese amor en otro ser que no sea él. Tu lo miras, pero aun ahora, él solo te ve. Alza su mano para tocarte pero te alejas, *mil pedazos. Mil pedazos de dolor *. Le sacudes con tu amor, con tu ira, con tu aliento. Con tu perdón, y eso lo agobia. Te vas alejando y le susurras antes de voltear:

- todo el amor es así. No solicitado- te vas y haces el esfuerzo de respirar.

El te ve a lo lejos y le recuerdas a él. No siente la lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. Te ve desaparecer y luego él lo hace. 

Entras a tu pieza, te ves en el espejo y solo la imagen rota te reconforta. Horas después o tal vez minutos él entra y te mira, "te mira" y entiende que lo haces para hacerlo más fácil, que lo hieres para hacerlo más llevadero, porque la fuerza del odio es la que los a impulsado y anestesiado toda su vida. Sonríe un poco ante lo infantil de tu comportamiento. Pero se pone serio de inmediato y se acerca…la abstinencia de su tacto te enloquece.

- tienes razón. Es hora de despedirnos.

Aprehendiendo el tiempo.

__

So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea.


	8. APREHENDIENDO EL TIEMPO

****

Epílogo

Aprehendiendo el Tiempo

__

The angels, not so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me:-

Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

Michael. Pequeñas cosas. La vista en el vació se desviaba al paisaje. La puerta del baño cerrada con mas fuerza, los ojos en el reloj, cada minuto, cada segundo. Susurros en su cuello.

El shampoo, la ropa doblada en el bolso: Dos pantalones, dos suéteres, dos camisetas, un pijama, tres pares de ropa interior negra.

Dos pantalones, dos suéteres, dos camisetas, un pijama, tres pares de ropa interior negra. Era su shampoo favorito, ella odiaba los jeans y a él le agradaba la ropa interior negra. Simple. Lo más cercano a una declaración de principios que le había conocido, aparte de las que salían a flote cuando peleaban en silencio hace un siglo atrás. Ahora no peleaban, ahora él le compraba su shampoo favorito y cuidaba de no comprarle jeans. Ahora él cuidaba de inyectarle el tratamiento cada 12 horas, darle sus remedios y abrigarla si tenia frió. Y ella aceptaba los remedios, las inyecciones, la manta cubriéndola cada noche. Insano…. _*cuidaré de ti… *._

Suspiros. No había oído que suspirara en años. Bueno en realidad si, pero no un suspiro claro y honesto, por ponerlo de alguna forma, solo un suspiro. Solo eso y más. Siguió con su vista fija en la carretera, con una actitud que se debatía entre la preocupación, la profunda concentración en algo de lo cual él jamás seria parte. Podía estar así horas. Si alguien le decía lo contrario le arrancaría el corazón y él lo había hecho por menos… _* ¿Seinfield Michael? *…_ no lo soportaría, no por mucho. Una razón para no hacerlo era que si ella entraba de nuevo en ese estado de autismo tal vez no saldría y pese al cierto atractivo que podría ser eso no era lo que él quería. Razones enraizadas en el pasado, entre las cuales se contaba su cero tolerancia a la instrospectividad, a "su" instrospectividad. Voces en tu cuello_. "Ella no volverá a salir Michael"._ Empezó a contar: "un elefante, dos elefantes, tres elefantes...". Voces susurrándote en el cuello, ¿tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Michael?.

Emma. Pequeñas cosas. Rituales, cada acción derramándose en simbolismos que ella jamás entendería. Flash Back. 

__

"-¿Que haces?- ella.

- Veo la luna.

-¿Porque, no te habla o si?- Él sonríe

- No ángel, nunca he tenido esa suerte.

-¿porque la ves?.

- porque así debe ser."

Rituales. Revisar hasta el cansancio cada motel (siempre en el mismo orden), cada bolso, cada arma. Se acercaría luego a ella y chequearía el pulso, la temperatura, la humedad de su piel (con propósitos no estrictamente médicos). La vería a los ojos, cada vez que notase como ella lo miraba. Intenso.

- ¿como esta mi pequeña?- no ironía. Eléctrico. Obsecante. Cotidiano. Extraño.

Ella asentiría o diría "bien" (típico de la sección… típico de ella). Lo cual obviamente él no creería y le sostendría la vista hasta que viera en sus ojos el dolor de sus costillas, de su pulmón. Rota. Sonreiría casi fiero, casi indolente y le daría a beber agua con unos remedios. Luego le daría un beso corto en la frente para evitar que lo distrajera de sus rituales. Solo momentos. 

Sacaría su chaqueta, yacería en la silla por unos momentos, solo unos momentos, porque no había conocido un lugar que lo retuviera mas que la cama. ¿Su cama?. *JA *. Fútil. Corriente…. Y sin embargo nada parecía moverlo jamas… nada parecía alterararlo… moverlo…"moverlo"… Faltaban dos horas para que se inyectara y su cuerpo estaba más adolorido de lo usual.

Michael. Solo faltaban dos horas se recordó. Ella abrió la ventana, su cabello se alboroto un poco. Olía a flores y a jardín. Jabón natural. Él lo había comprado. Él había comprado "su" jabón, así como "su" shampoo o "su" suspiro o "su" mano en la espalda, o "sus" uñas enterradas en la piel de su costado. Solo una vez le había sacado sangre. Había buscado la marca pero no la había encontrado. Le pareció decepcionante que ella no hubiera dejado huella física en él. Aburridoramente insano.

__

That the wind came out of a cloud, chilling

And killing my Annabel Lee.

Deteniendo el tiempo, estirándolo, haciéndolo confortable. Engañándose a través de los minutos. Aprehendiéndole.

Michael. Eran sus cosas. Su ropa, sus zapatos deportivos favoritos, la misma o en realidad casi la misma chaqueta que hace una eternidad había visto en una tienda y le había parecido hermosa. Él la había tomado de la mano y le había dicho en un ataque de humor sin precedente _"consumista"._

Emma. La manera de mirar el reloj, el escanear cada lugar, cada persona y en el siguiente minuto ser él mas encantador y atrayente de todos los seres humanos para luego arrancarte el pulmón. Bomba de tiempo.

–puedes preguntar. 

-¿a donde vamos?- una pregunta sin precedente, por la cantidad de palabras contenidas en ella, claro esta.

- al pueblo más cercano- le sonrió. A veces Michael Samuelle parecía un niño travieso, uno sociopata claro, y avergonzantemente sexy… pero en esencia lo parecía. A ella siempre le había parecido que su niñez debía haber sido solitaria. Estaba equivocada en cierto sentido.Llegaron al pueblo y él paro el auto.

- vamos a caminar Emma- ella frunció el ceño confundida, una leve ráfaga de miedo la atravesó.

Le entrego la mochila y cogió una pequeña cartera que ella no había notado. Hablando de no prestar atención señoras y señores. Salió.

- tienes tres pasaportes, te servirán por al menos cuatro días, un arma limpia, tres cargadores y las doce inyecciones que te quedan pero debes hacerte ver por un doctor- murmullos en tu cuello Emma. _"Voy a hacerme cargo de ti"._

__

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

Caminaron por el pueblo. Vestidos de negro, cuero, formando parte de un cliché barato. Michael se distrajo por un segundo al ver que un par de hombres la veían con voracidad, se los quedo viendo por un segundo y ellos se alejaron como si hubiera un cerco eléctrico. Él casi sonrió satisfecho y siguió hablando con voz monótona, evitando ver como a la luz del día (y vaya que era de día. Doce PM. sol infernal), sus ojos eran aun más celestes- cada doce horas Emma- le advirtió subiendo un poco el tono al ver que ella bajaba los ojos. Le paso las gafas. *_¿Puedes pronunciar, fijación edípica Emma? *._ Se paso la correa del bolso en el pecho y él noto como la camiseta se le estaba pegando.

Se vieron como midiéndose mientras en el fondo ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Aprehendiendo el tiempo.

__

Memorias. Emma. Flores, me gustan las flores, desde las más humildes a las más elegantes. Programas, zapatillas. Carolna 212. Kenzo Eau de Perfum. Solo Gucci y Yamamoto... autos, un mercedes. Quiero un castillo en Venecia. Eres lo único que reconozco. Ya no se quien soy. Eres un monstruo. Flores. Es un anillo hermoso. Estas muerta por dentro. Nadie te ha amado como yo. Ellos vendrán en una hora…no estarás aquí tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde esta el anillo?… El sueño, el mismo sueño… voy volando directo hacia el sol…sola, siempre sola y de algún modo se que el sol va a explotar y solo quiero saber el porque… porque el sol tiene que morir…. Flores, gracias por las flores Michael.

No supo en que momento pararon frente a la estación de trenes. 

- tienes doce horas de ventaja. Se hará la reunión, se tomaran las decisiones. Luego estas por tu cuenta.

__

Memorias. Michael. Hola lindo día, ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?. Ojos celeste violeta. Mi nombre es Michael, estas bajo mi mando. Un café y un croissant. No te escaparas de mí, estoy dentro de ti. Mi pequeña niña. Te sacare el corazón si no cooperas. Estoy dentro de ti. Flores, ¿te agradan las flores?. Contare hasta tres y volverás acá. No te dejare ir. Nada de lo que esta afuera te pertenece, eres como nosotros. ¿Todavía estas aquí?. No hay esperanza, no existe tu Dios. Cuidare de ti. Mi pequeña niña, era una niña muy buena. Flores. Te traje flores.

-¿que haces Michael?- le pareció casi normal decir su nombre a la luz del día. Después de tanto tiempo le pareció otorgado y él en medio de la bruma del momento sonrió.

- tienes doce horas Emma, úsalas.

Aprehendiendo el tiempo.

- No seguiré huyendo, ¿para qué huir?.

- te das cuenta de que la pregunta debería ser, ¿porque confiar en ti?. No alteres los patrones- humor con precedente... *no estoy listo para dejarte, pero lo estaré *. Casi rió ante eso y ella lo escaneo con la mirada. Increíble que pudiera hacer eso, al menos tuvo la decencia de no saber que podía hacerle eso a él. - Esto se desatara de un momento a otro… no es tu lugar… no es tu destino- suave. Acaricio su mentón. Sus ojos se encontraron y él dio un paso hacia atrás antes de poder detenerse. Obsecante. Lugares comunes. Asiendo el tiempo. Alargándolo hasta el infinito.

-¿y tu sabes cual es mi destino? 

- vivir… - le dio la cartera y toco su mano- hazlo por mí- le susurro un niñito francés y ella casi corrió los dos pasos que los separaba para acunarlo. Él le sonrío. Sí ahora ella sabia…

-¿lo fuiste, no es así?.

-¿a que te refieres?- tardo un segundo en comprender. El sueño. El mismo sueño. Quiso no responderle pero Emma aspiro profundo y atrajo su atención hacia su pecho. Acunándolo.

- cuando era pequeño... fui un niño feliz- la miro y ella lo entendió. La perdida. La perdida de la fe. El dolor otorgado. Flash Back.

_ _

"- No me abraces- una pequeña voz.

-¿porque no?.

- no- ella lo abrazo".

- yo también- Asiendo el tiempo.

- vete Emma... no pienses en lo que fue... - reprimió el insano impulso de recordarle la hora de la inyección.

- ¿nunca seremos libres?.

no… pero yo cuidare de ti… - y te libera y él se libera…y te susurra lo que siempre quiso decirte casi sin mirarte…como si casi no pudiera mirarte. Y ni tus lagrimas, ni la ira, ni el tiempo te ciegan. 

Una mujer paso a su lado, cargando un bebe y ambos sintieron como si lo último, lo último que habían perdido los abofeteara. Él se arma de valor y con humildad te lo dice. Te lo vuelve a decir y pierdes las fuerzas.

- no lo hagas Michael… 

- esta a tus pies… - humildad. Calor. Grandeza. Posesión. Redención… * mi ofrenda… esta a tus pies… *.

Se acerco y por un instante se convirtieron en uno sin tocarse…hueles su cabello y te prometes que nunca olvidaras su olor, que nunca olvidaras sus ojos, que no dejaras de amarlos, que tu amor por ellos es más grande que la vida misma. Sus memorias impresas en la piel, mezclándolos.

Michael te besa y sabes que entiende, sabes que te ama, sabes que te odia y que te perdonara. 

A lo lejos, en el aire, sientes el viento arrastrando la vida….Te lo susurra en francés con una humildad que te desprende. Y tus labios se despegan una vez mas para ofrendarle de vuelta lo que ya él sabe.

_Siempre estarás dentro de mí. Lo sé. _ __

And neither the angels in heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:

Memorias. Michael. Es tu hermana. ¿No puedes dejarla morir, no es así?. Eres un asesino. Esta matándote. Gracias por las flores. Creo que te amo. ¿Mama porque no me hablas?. No eres nadie. ¿Dónde estas mama?. No existes, lo único que haces es destruir. ¿Acaso te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?. Abre las piernas Emma. Nunca haces nada bien. Hazlo de nuevo. Eres lo mejor que tenemos. ¿Que quieres?. Lo que sea necesario. No hay Dios Michael. Estas obsesionado con ella. Lo que hagas contra Emma se lo harás a toda la sección. Si no haces lo que hacemos, Nikita será cancelada permanentemente…lo haré. Lindo niño, tiene los ojos de su padre. La amas. Ella nunca lo hará. El clic, Michael, el clic de la puerta…. Quiero saber porque el sol tiene que morir Michael… ¿Quien soy papi?. No eres nadie, no eres como los otros, eres un monstruo. ¿Mama porque no me hablas?. Tu vida no será lo mismo que fue. Él viene papá y siento olor a sangre. Hay un niño llorando en la esquina. ¡¡Michael, no entiendo lo que dices!!. Hay un niño... ¡no por favor!. ¡¿Michael, que sucede, que sucede?!. Eres el único Dios al que rezo. Sssccchhh... todo estará bien. No eres nadie. Te amo. Estas lleno de miseria, de maldad. Flores. Gracias por las flores.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

¿Crees saber lo que eres?, ¿crees saber lo que fuiste?, ¿lo que serás?, ¿crees saber adonde vas?…no tienes idea. Se quedo allí, hasta que ella tiro el frasco vació de la inyección por la ventana a lo lejos. No había luna, se rompían los patrones. La inyección cada doce horas. Dejando ir al tiempo… * esta a tus pies *. Se encaminó a su auto y se fue.

__

Y en ti yo puedo ver lo mejor que he soñado

Y puedo contener el cielo entre mi manos

Lo que me digas lo que me pidas lo busco hasta encontrarlo

Si me lo pides el mundo te lo cambio

__

Y te daré mi mano al verte tropezar

Y la soltare al ver los pasos firmes

Sección Uno

- …- silencio en su voz. No hay paz, penso Nikita. Lo ve y siente que la paz ha terminado... para ellos, ha terminado… pero aun ahí fe…la fe estaba afuera, la fe estaba libre, la fe ya no estaba tres metros bajo tierra, ojitos negros como los de mama, la fe no era Adam, ya no completamente, la fe estaba afuera y se había llevado al único ser que había amado... y estaba la fe…ya no había paz para ella, no había nada y estaba bien… y le rompía el alma… pero estaba bien…_* esta a tus pies *. _Y ella lo ve… sintiendo que la ofrenda es mas grande que la vida misma, que su amor por ella lo es… y siente que hay diferentes clases de fe y que aunque él no lo desee, es la suya, ahora ellos son su fe.

- estoy aquí- la ofrenda.

- Lo sé- la de ella. 

__

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,

In her sepulcher there by the sea-

In her tomb by the side of the sea." 

-Edgar Allen Poe, 'Annabel Lee'

CONTINUA EN "ADENTRO".

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA:

****

Disclaimer: La femme nikita y sus personajes son de WB., bla,bla, fue usada sin permiso sin afán de ganancia o lucro. Hay una canción de Counting Crows, un poema de Edgar Allan Poe (uno de los mas bellos del mundo, si me preguntan y no se porque) y también esta Le Miserables,hay algo de BTVS, hay un recuerdo de la serie Space Above and Beyond…. Ah me gustaba pese al "yanky orgullo", lastima que la cancelaran, hay un trozo de una canción de joni Mitchell. También hay un trozo de poesía por ahí que es solo mía…y esta una cancion de Saiko llamada el cielo entre tus manos.

Dedicatoria: a todos los que lo deseen.

Little miss Trades


End file.
